Demigod Future
by theteen
Summary: This will be a weird story where the percy Jackson people meet after a few years with kids you will see what the couples are and I ship thalico but it will not be in here. Hope you like it.


**Demigod Future**

A/N: I don't have very much to say.

I'm writing this with my friend Suzie.

Also this chapter will be names and details of the people. There will be o/c 's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Character information

Annabeth Jackson

This young lady used to be named Annabeth Chase. Finally she married Percy.

Percy Jackson

He is still the old sea-weed brain except he married Annabeth and had some kids.

Angel Jackson

This is Percy's little angel. He even named her Angel. She has blonde hair and gray eyes she can control water and her hair is curly.

Noah Jackson

Noah is Percy's youngest child and is super smart. He has sea-green eyes and brown straight hair.

Chris Rodriquez

He is not a wacko. He married and had one son. He works at a sword shop.

Clairisse Rodriguez

She is still tough. She married and now has the last name Rodriguez instead of LaRue. She has one son.

Bruce Rodriguez

He looks like a mini Ares with the blood thirsty look on his face . No doubt he loves war.

Piper Valdez

Piper married Leo and had 4 kids. She is a stay at home mom

Leo Valdez

He has 4 kids and runs a really good car fixing business he was also a fire fighter for a while.

Esperanza Valdez

She is a cutie. She is just like a charm speaker except not. She is a fire user. She has brown straight hair and the Carmel brown eyes.

Justin Valdez

He is a charm speaker. Mommy's little boy. He always takes Mommy's side and hates fire. He doesn't belong at all.

Nick Valdez

He is always on nobody's side. He says pickles don't fly and walks away. He is really weird. Beware.

He has black hair and brown eyes. His hair is straight.

Sara Valdez

She is a little charm speaker. She is a brunette with straight hair and brown eyes.

Katie Stoll

Katie married Travis her enemy.

Joy joy joy. They had 4 kids. She used to be Katie Gardner

Travis Stoll

Always a prankster always will be. That's his favorite line. He married Katie and had 4 kids. ( in my stories some Hermes children have super speed.) he has super speed.

Timothy Stoll

He is a big prankster just say that. He has curly brown hair and green eyes. Watch out if you have a garden he will be sleeping on his blanket in there. You have been warned. He has super speed.

Rachel Stoll

She is a brunette with curly hair and blue eyes. She has control over plants.

Daisy Stoll

She is a plant loving prankster she controls plants and has super speed.

She has black hair usually on a ponytail. Every now and then a daisy will be in her hair. She has green eyes.

Lilly Stoll

She is a big prankster. No doubt about it. She is very sly and has super speed. She has curly brown hair and green eyes. Her hair goes down a little bit past her shoulders.

Thalia Grace

( I support thalico but it won't be in here) Thalia is a single mom with a kid. Thalia changed her name back to Grace because she didn't want to be reminded of the person she divorced.

She still hates the last name Grace though.

Taylor Grace

She has black hair and blue eyes. She is very sweet. Except when you get her mad. Taylor can't control anything special.

Nico di Angelo

Nico married a girl named Mary she is very goth too. He still shadow travels and has kids.

Mary di Angelo

Mary has black hair and black eyes.

She is very pale. She looks really goth too. She wont be a very big part in this.

Blake di Angelo

Blake is just like his dad. He inherited the shadow traveling but can't control the dead.

Holly di Angelo

Holly has an odd blonde hair. Her hair is curly. She has blue eyes. She is very weird and Tom-boyish. She hates her name and her hair and eyes.

Frank Zhang

Aww look Frankie grew up married and had two kids. He still turns into animals.

Hazel Zhang

Hazel finally married Frank. She had two kids. One boy and one girl. She still controls the gems and stones underground.

Jeremy Zhang

Jeremy is very weird. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He always turns into animals and hides. He almost got squashed a few times being a spider.

Crystal Zhang

Crystal is a very loving girl. She loves animals and can turn into them. You can usually see her playing with the fishes. She has brown straight hair and brown eyes.

Reyna Grace

Reyna married Jason and had two girls. She is still very weird.

Jason Grace

Jason married Reyna and had two girls. He is still mental.

Ally Grace

Ally is a blonde. She is very smart, good with weapons, and she can fly.

She has blue eyes. She hates ground so in the house she flies around.

Princess Grace

Also known as her middle name Selena. She hates her name. She is a brunette with blue eyes. You will figure out her personality eventually.

Bianca Parthenon

Bianca married Malcolm and had one little girl. She is alive because of Nico.

Long story.

Malcolm Parthenon

He married Bianca and had a little girl.

Alexis Parthenon

Lexi is her nickname. Just beware. She has black hair and black eyes.

She can turn her skin to look like bones. It's creepy.

Lou Ellen

Lou Ellen got married to Connor. She didn't take his last name though.

She still has no last name. She is still a creepy HeCate kid. Watch out for her. She has color changing eyes.

Connor Stoll

Connor married Lou Ellen and had three kids. He is still a prankster.

No super speed though.

Alice Stoll

She hates having a last name. She wants to be like her mom. She can do witch craft and has super speed.

She loves pranking too. She has brown hair and color changing eyes.

Riley Stoll

She's a red head with curly hair. She has brown eyes. She has super speed but doesn't like pranking very much. Just witch craft.

Gray Stoll

Gray has brown hair and brown eyes. His hair is super curly. You'll figure out his personality. It changes.

Miranda Vineyard

Miranda married Pollux and had two kids. Violet and Vine.

Pollux Vineyard

He married Miranda after he got over his brothers death. He has two kids.

Violet Vineyard

Violet is a very loving girl. She has black hair and purple eyes. She controls plants.

Vine Vineyard

Vine is a very weird boy. He can put on a show. Best mortal actor. He controls grape vines. He wishes his dad was Hermes sometimes because he loves pranks and pranking.

Gwen Kool

Gwen married Dakota. Gwen makes kool-aid for Dakota and her daughter. She loves art still.

Dakota Kool

Dakota is still drunk on kool-aid and married Gwen. They had a daughter.

Raspberry Kool

She loves kool-aid. Man she's almost as drunk on it as Dakota. She was named after blue raspberry kool-aid. Gwen let him name her. She's an odd child with purple eyes and she's a red head.

Charles Beckondorf

Yeah I know my friend NCBS15 made up how the dead people are alive again up together. He's alive and has one kid.

Silena Beckondorf

She's alive! And has one kid. She is a beautiful Model now.

Mason Beckondorf

Mason is the perfect little charm speaker and he loves the forges. He has black hair and blue eyes.

Michael Yew

Michael married Drew (just because it's hilarious when you say her new name). He is still musically inclined.

Drew Yew

(it is funny)! Drew isn't as mean. She grew up and married. She has two kids.

Christina Yew

She's the little dress up doll with blonde hair and blue is a charm speaker.

Ariella Yew

Ari is her nickname she hates her real name and can fight. If you get on her bad side then you need to watch your back. This blonde haired blue eyed girl fights.

Nyssa Solace

Nyssa married Will! She is still a forge girl.

Ruby Solace

Ruby has brown eyes brown hair. She is a total music lover forge girl.

Amber Solace

Amber loves music and can be a forge girl. She looks exactly like her sister.

A/N: ok I'll try to be a daily poster or maybe every other day.

Some credit goes to NCBS15 for some info.

Suzie: yeah hope you read on it'll be funny.


End file.
